Big Brother 2
| next = |returnees = Adam ( ) Andrew ( , ) Boar ( } Charlie ( ) Greco ( ) Justin ( ) Marcell ( ) Scott ( ) |name = Big Brother 2 |numberofhouseguests = 18 |numberofdays = 36 |runnersup = Scott |previousseason = |nextseason = }} Big Brother 2 is the second season of the JRZ Big Brother ORG series. This season is surrounded by controversy. The prejury phase of the game was overloaded with twists between the Den of Temptation and the Round Trip Tickets. After 36 days, Andrew defeated Scott in an 8-1 vote but that is often overshadowed by third placer, Charlie's controversy(Cheatlie). The season is often considered the most dull because of the players lack of enthusiasm and the Cheatlie controversy. Twists/Changes * Den of Temptation: America will vote on which Houseguest they would like to send into the 'Den of Temptation' to be enticed by a potentially game-changing offer. But its always a game of risk vs. reward, as every temptation will unleash a consequence on the winner and possibly the house. ** Pendant of Protection: If one of the houseguests accepts, they'd be immune from the next three evictions but have the throw the next four HOH competitions. Originally this was won by Justin but he declined. It was then won and accepted by Zepp. ** Coup d'etat: If one of the houseguests accepts, they would be able to overthrow the HOH and make two new nominees. The current HOH and POV holder are the only players safe from nominations. This was won and accepted by Marcell. * Round Trip Ticket: On day 1 the houseguests were told to choose a number 1-18. Two numbers would secretly give the houseguests a round trip ticket. Once evicted, the holder of the ticket would be able to re-enter the house immediately. Greco had the first one but was just revolving doored back out. Nico had the other but the twist ended before he could use it. * Have/Have-Not: In the early weeks of the game, viewers voted to make a few players Have-Nots for the week and they had to do silly things. Hosts Houseguests Voting History Temptation History Den of Temptation History Round Trip Ticket On Day 1, the houseguests were told to choose a number 1-18 and two of them would secretly be given Round Trip Tickets. Greco and Nico each got a ticket, but only Greco would need to use it. The twist ended the week before Nico's eviction. Have/Have-Not History Week 1 The viewers voted for Josh, Boar, Adam, Zepp, and Justin (in that order) to be the first Have-Nots. They had to keep an embarrassing avatar and name for the duration of the first round. Week 2 The viewers voted to make Josh, Greco, Justin, Joe, Andrew, and Charlie the Have-Nots for week 2. They got harassed by Branch from ''Big Brother 1'' the whole time. He also unleashed dead kitties into the house which made Steve safe. Game History Week 1 The 18 houseguests enter the BB2 house. They are told to pick a number 1-18 and two of those numbers will be Round Trip Tickets. Greco and Nico choose get the tickets. The Den of Temptation twist was also announced. Justin won the first Temptation but declined to accept because he was afraid of the consequence. The Have-Nots for the week (voted on byt viewers) are also announced, they have to change their name and avatar to something embarrassing. On Day 1, Justin formed the "Anti-Greco-Squad", an alliance dedicated to eliminating Greco. But during the week 1 HOH, BB Bug, Greco was allowed to win. Everyone downplayed the anti Greco stigma in the house. Andrew volunteers to be a pawn for everyone and so Greco nominates him. Marcell won the POV and used it on his friend, Molly. Jess was thrown up as a renom and evcited almost unanimously. Week 2 Marcell wins HOH and Andrew volunteers to be the pawn again. The Anti-Greco-Squad gets to finally take their shot at Greco. The Have-Nots for the week are announced. They unleash Branch, the sex puppy, from Big Brother 1 into the house to harass them. He also brings three dead kitties with him. One of them contains safety and Steve chooses that dead kitty. He can not be nominated for the week. Joe quits. Zepp wins the second Den of Temptation and accepts the Pendant of Protection. Charlie accuses Zepp of having it. Andrew wins the POV and takes himself down allowing Marcell to nominate Greco. Greco is unanimously evicted. Week 3 Greco has the Round Trip Ticket and re-enters the house. He ends up somewhat reintegrating himself into the house. Justin goes crazy in his core group within the Anti-Greco-Squad and decides to invite Steve, the new HOH, into the alliance chat, where they spoke about voting out him and his allies. It was also a Triple Eviction round and so Justin, Marcell, and Andrew were all all nominated due to Justin's dictator move. Marcell wins the third Den of Temptation in which he earns the Coup d'etat. Andrew wins the POV and removes himself from the block and so Steve nominates Alyssa as a pawn. Last minute Marcell uses his Coup d'etat to overthrow Steve and he decided to nominate Boar, Greco, and Zepp. But Zepp had the Pendant of Protection so he was safe from being nominated. In the end, only Boar and Greco were nominated. Greco had no connections and was still a massive target and he was evicted again. Week 4 Josh won the HOH after the fallout of last week and with no real allies he had only one plan in mind. He wanted to backdoor Andrew because he keeps winning the Power of Veto competitions. He nominated Justin and Zepp since that is what the house wanted him to do and when Zepp won veto and took himself down, he followed through with his blindside plan. He felt that he had ensured the votes for Andrew to go until Justin had made a speech asking to be voted out. He was voted out 8-4. Week 5 Scott won HOH and Josh was pissed that his week did not go as planned but he faded back into obscurity. Scott and Andrew had linked up at this point and started targeting the people who did not vote to keep Andrew. He planned to blindside Marcell. Boar won the veto, took down Alyssa, and the house got to evict Marcell. Week 6 Andrew then won HOH and nominated Josh as a pawn but this made him very very angry. The POV comp gave Molly a Paul Punishment in which she had to scream "THAT IS A HUGE ACCOMPLISHMENT IN BIG BROTHER". Franco won a vote steal. Josh won the POV and took himself down. Boar was nominated but Franco used vote steal to cast 2 extra votes for Molly. The original count was 6-4. Molly was evicted. Week 7 Scott wins HOH and plans to backdoor Boar but Boar wins the veto. Boar takes down his ally, Steve. Scott nominates Zepp since he promised Josh and Alyssa jury. In the end two alliances vote and Charlie becomes the swing vote and Charlie decides to evict Zepp. Week 8 Franco wins HOH and nominates two pawns in Josh and Andrew. Boar tells Charlie that Nico was leaking information to him. Franco planned to backdoor Nico anyway. Week 9 Andrew win HOH and the plan is to backdoor Boar. Andrew wants to backdoor him so he nominates 3 of his allies. Dennis creates several new alliances and then goes around exposing them after their creation. When Boar wins POV, Charlie and Andrew decide to backdoor Dennis instead. Adam is saved by Boar's crew and some of the outliers. Week 10 Adam wins HOH and shares similar targets with Boar and Franco. They decided to backdoor Andrew. Alyssa wins the POV and takes herself down and Andrew is the new nominee. Adam, Boar, and Franco thought they had Scott's votes but he was more loyal to Andrew, Alyssa, and Charlie. He voted to evict Josh and blindsided Adam, Boar, and Franco. Week 11 Charlie wins HOH and his main target is Boar. He tries to pull Adam to his side. Boar wins POV and Charlie nominates Scott, since he is closer with Andrew. Adam blindsided Charlie by sticking with Boar and Franco but in the end Charlie broke the tie and evicted Franco. Week 12 Adam wins HOH and targets the trio of Andrew, Charlie, and Scott. Charlie wins the POV and takes down Andrew, forcing Adam to nominate his ally, Boar, who is then evicted immediately. Week 13 Scott wins HOH and nominates Adam and Charlie. Andrew wins the POV and takes down Charlie. Charlie convinces Andrew to vote out Alyssa since she is a goat they'd have to deal with in the end. Week 14 Andrew wins the HOH and the POV. He nominates Adam and Scott since Charlie had been his closest ally. Charlie evicts Adam. Week 15 Andrew wins the Chicken Scream Part 1 HOH competition. Charlie beats Scott in Part 2. Andrew defeats Charlie in the final part and Andrew casts the sole vote to evict Charlie. Finale Jury Trivia * This season was intended to have no twists. * This is the first season to feature Zingbot. References Category:JRZ Category:JRZBB Category:JRZBB Seasons Category:Big Brother 2